Just Friends
by Little Toaster
Summary: How much longer must he pretend his pulse doesn’t quicken when their eyes meet, that his stomach doesn’t do back flips when she says his name. How long must this charade last?


Title: Just Friends  
Author: Little Toaster  
Category: Books-Harry Potter  
Warnings: N/A  
Pairings: Draco/Hermione  
Genre: Friendship/Romance  
Summery: How much longer must he pretend his pulse doesn't quicken when their eyes meet, that his stomach doesn't do back flips when she says his name. How long must this charade last?  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor _Just Friends_, by Jonas Brothers.

The war is over. It was a terrible affair that many wish not to speak of.

It was not a_ complete_ nightmare, however. No, the war had had some dire consequences, but it also signified the end of Lord Voldemort's reign.

Through the pain and suffering, newly acquired friendships grew. People took refuge in past enemies.

Before you knew it, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were inseparable.

_There she goes again  
The girl I'm in love with  
It's cool we're just friends  
We walk the halls at school  
We know it's casual  
It's cool we're just…_

He glances at her with longing. It has been, and still is, excruciatingly difficult to hide his feelings from her.

How much longer must he pretend his pulse doesn't quicken when their eyes meet, that his stomach doesn't do back flips when she says his name. How long must this charade last?

_I don't want to lead you on  
No  
But the truth is I've grown fond  
Yeah_

Ron places his hand on the small of her back and guides her into the kitchen of the Burrow.

Draco feels his ear heat up, and his breathing quickens. He cannot take much more of this.

_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'til the end of time  
'til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends_

But he must not tell her. She is happy with Ron. To tell her would be to scare her away. He could not survive without her.

He'll be alright, as long as they remain friends.

_Small talk on IM  
Just one word sentences  
It's cool we're just friends  
If I had my way  
We'd talk and talk all day  
Yeah_

But that doesn't stop him from envisioning the life they could have together.

A white picket fence enclosing an elegant two bedroom flat. A stunning rose garden wafting it's delicious aroma toward all passersby.

Draco sighs. He knows that day will never come. But it will be alright, as long as they remain friends.

_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'til the end of time  
'til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends_

He is sitting at Home when the doorbell rings. Hermione flings herself inside, uninvited. But then, when is she ever not welcome?

"I can't take this anymore!" She cries out in exasperation, and in one swift movement, she grabs his shirt and pulls him down to her. Draco smiles against her lips.

_Thinking about how  
We're gonna say Our vows  
It's cool we're just friends  
She walks down the aisle  
I see all my friends smile  
Cause now we're more than friends_

He stands at the altar, smirking to all his friends as Hermione walks down the aisle. The Weasleys smile knowingly. It was meant to be.

_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'til the end of time  
'til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
We've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
Just keep on thinking of when we used to be just friends_

Propped up on one elbow, Draco observes his sleeping wife. A smile graces his lips as he thinks back to when they used be just friends.

_La, La, La, La  
La, La, La, La  
La, La, La, La, La  
When we used to be (When we used to be)  
La, La, La, La  
La, La, La, La (Just friends)  
La, La, La, La, La  
When we used to be just friends_


End file.
